Devil Death
by Akesta
Summary: Une journée comme les autres aux Devil Death ... L'histoire se passe avant DMC ! Je tiens compte aussi de l'anime qui a été fait dessus et déjà licencié pour les fana de téléchargement . C'est une fic yaoi LEMON avec INCESTE ! VOus êtes prévenue !
1. Une journée comme les autres

**Auteur : **Akesta

**Titre :** Devil Death

**Origine :** Devil May Cray

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Ben pour l'instant j'ai pas réussi à les voler donc pas à moi !

**Situation :** Ca se passe avant DMC quand les deux frères sont encore ensemble.

**Petit mot :** Yo ! C'est ma première fic donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et puis une petite review histoire de savoir si je recommence ou pas ... merci d'avance !

Je tiens compte des jeux vidéo (évidemment) mais aussi des animes (mais que ceux qui ne les ont pas vue rassurent je n'ai repris que Morrison et quelques mauvaises habitudes de Dante).

Sinon je rappelle ! Ceci est une fic YAOI LEMON !! Donc les homophobes, les mineurs et les chastes DEHORS !!

Bonne lecture !

**Une journée comme les autres**

« Dante !

- Ouais ?

- Dis-moi !

- Quoi ? Accouche Vergil ! J'ai pas toute la nuit ! On a du job ce soir j'te rappelle !

- Que font TES affaires sur MA couche ?

- Ah ça ... et bien tu sais qu'en s'moment ma chambre est...

- Je le sais bien ! Mais que fait ce tas que je ne qualifierais même pas d'affaire sale sur ma couche ?

- Ben... je squatte !

- Retire IMMEDIATEMENT ces choses de mon lit !

- T'as dit lit ? Ola ! J'retire ! Voilà ! Content ?

- Et va dormir ailleurs Dante ! Ma chambre n'est pas un refuge pour des frères idiots et malpolis en détresse !

- Dis donc Vergil, quand ta chambre a été en travaux qui t'as accueilli ?

- ... Le canapé si mes souvenirs sont exacte !

- ... Heu ... T'es sûr ?

- Sûr et certain ! Tu m'avais jeté comme un malpropre de ta chambre, si j'ose appeler cela ainsi !

- Quoi malpropre ?

- Non, ce capharnaüm qui te servais et te resserviras de chambre dans un mois ou deux !

- Et merde ! Que faire...

- Rien a part déposer tes affaires sur le canapé en bas et venir me rejoindre prêt de la voiture que JE conduirais !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Dois-je te rappelé la partie de carte que nous avons fait il y a à peine une heure pour savoir qui aurais le droit de la conduire ?

- Non ! J'arrive ! Enfoiré !

- Que dis-tu ?

- Rien ! On ira acheter une pizza après ? Allez ! S'teup !

- ... Dépêches-toi Dante ! Nous devons y être dans 10 minutes !

- Okay ! »

Dante s'exécuta devant l'empressement de son frère à partir. Il avait beau dire, Vergil adorait se battre. Dante jeta plus qu'il posa ses affaires dans le salon et les affaires tombèrent comme par miracle éparpillé sur un canapé rouge vif. Il se retourna ensuite vers son épée fétiche et dit :

« Let's rock ! »

Avant de la prendre et de se précipité vers la sortie pour ne pas faire trop patienter son frère dont ce n'était pas sa plus grande qualité... :

« Tu en as mis du temps !

- J'ai fait le plus vite pourtant !

- Tu as pris les clefs ?

- J'croyais qu'tu les prenais !

- ... J'en conclu que non ! Je vais les chercher mais tu expliqueras à Morrison-san le pourquoi de notre retard !

- D'ac ! J'dirais qu'tu as encore mis une heure à t'débattre avec ta tonne de gel !

- Si jamais tu dis cela, je te tue Dante !

- J'croyais qu'tu voulais faire vite !

- ... »

Fut la seule réponse que reçut Dante ainsi qu'un coup d'épée qu'il esquiva. Il connaissait trop son frère pour se faire avoir comme ça ! Vergil alla chercher les clefs dans leur agence et revint 2 secondes et 10 centièmes après. Une journée comme les autres pour les deux démons en somme. Comme il y en avait déjà eu et comme il y en aura encore. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers la croix indiqué sur le plan de la ville. Leur mission était simple : exorciser une maison où Morrison avait décelé un démon puissant. Pile dans les cordes de nos jeunes mi-démons mi-humains.

Dante et Vergil étaient âgées de 16 ans chacun et cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils avaient monté l'agence « Devil Death ». Leur jeunesse avait surpris au début mais ils s'étaient vite fait un nom dans le métier d'exorcisme, surtout ceux mettant en jeu des démons puissants où ils étaient devenus des maîtres en à peine 6 mois. Ils avaient rencontrés Morrison à peine 2 semaines après avoir ouvert leur agence et leur avait proposé de devenir leur intermédiaire, ce qu'ils avaient acceptés immédiatement. Dante avait une épée de taille imposante qu'il transportait dans un étui à guitare pour éviter des problèmes ainsi qu'un flingue qu'il cachait sous son manteau rouge. Vergil quant à lui avait un sabre de samurai qu'il cachait dans un paquet faisant croire à un valet de peintre et un pistolet caché sous sa veste bleu. Ses deux épées provenaient de leur père, le légendaire Sparda.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison imposante ou un homme d'une trentaine d'année les attendait. Ce dernier leur fit signe en hurlant :

« Vous êtes en retard !

- Désolé Morrison ! Vergil m'a fait une crise parce que j'ai voulu l'squatter !

- La prochaine fois tu me demanderas la permission AVANT de t'installer dans MA couche Dante !

- Mais j'dors où moi ?

- Sur le canapé ! Comment ai-je fais moi ?

- Mais ...

- Débrouilles-toi !

- Ta chambre est en travaux Dante ? Demanda Morrison pour calmer le jeu.

- Ouais ! Et j'me retrouve sans chambre et mon démoniaque de frère refuse de m'laisser squatter la sienne !

- Je me dois de te rappeler que tu m'avais fais exactement la même chose lorsque la mienne fut aussi en travaux ?

- 'Tin !

- Du calme vous deux ! Tenta le plus vieux. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a là-dedans un démon puissant que vous devez déloger SANS détruire la maison ! Je te trouverais une solution de remplacement Dante. Mais vous avez un travail à effectuer !

- C'est vrai ! Merci Morrison !

- ... Dépêchons-nous Dante ! Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous saurons ce que Morrison-san veut faire pour que tu arrêtes de me casser les oreilles constamment ! »

Et Vergil entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la bâtisse. Dante le suivit de prêt en lançant un « À tout de suite » et s'engouffra lui aussi dans la maison. Elle était sur deux étages et un luxueux escalier central laissant rêveur. Vergil l'attendait au milieu de la pièce finement décoré et dit :

« Rappelle-moi de demander aux propriétaires de cette bâtisse ou ils se fournissent en petite statuette.

- Tu veux un truc aussi hideux ?

- Cette chose ? Je te rassure tout de suite, non. Je regardais plutôt cette poupée en fine porcelaine.

- On a pas les moyens pour un truc comme ça Vergil !

- Cela est bien dommage ! J'aurais tant aimé...

- Il est ou ce démon alors ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu crois qu'il veut jouer à cache-cache ?

- Dante !

- Oui ?

- Tu es lourd !

- C'est pas vrai ! J'pèse autant que toi ! Sauf si tu insinues toi-même que t'es gros !

- ... »

Et un autre coup évité de justesse par Dante. Ce dernier adorait faire enrager son frère. Mais leur relation on toujours été comme ça après tout !

Vergil était calme et posé. Il s'instruisait beaucoup et avait un faible pour le chocolat, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Dante était son opposé. Survolté et impulsif ! Il adorait par dessus tout la pizza et les Sunday à la fraise et le montrait constamment. Eux-mêmes se posaient souvent la question de comment deux frères jumeaux pouvaient être si différent mais ils oubliaient vite cette question en voyant leur reflet s'approcher.

Dante continuait de faire enrager son reflet et ce dernier ne marchait plus, il courait ! Vergil ne supportait pas les âneries incessantes de son frère et tentait de le calmer à sa manière, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment et était plutôt au goût de Dante. Et ça énervait Vergil encore plus que son reflet se foute de lui ! Il lui dit après que Dante est fait une acrobatie pour éviter le sabre :

« Dante ! JE VOUDRAIS POUVOIR AVOIR UN PEU DE CALME SI POSSIBLE !!

- C'est toi qui tente de m'découper en morceau depuis t'à l'heure, pas moi !

- Parce que je voudrais que TU RESTES CALME DEUX MINUTES ! SERAIT-CE TROP TE DEMANDER ?

- Oui !

- ... Je vis un cauchemar !

- Et non ! On est bien dans la vie réelle ! La preu...

- NON ! Si jamais tu me pinces, JE TE TUE SUR PLACE COMPRIS ?

- T'es pas marrant !

- Je vais finir par craquer ! »

Dante allait sortir une réplique quand un bruit se fit entendre d'en haut. A force de se chamailler, le démon avait fini par les repérer et il venait directement vers eux. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dante tandis que Vergil soupira pour le principe et dit :

« Voilà ! Maintenant nous voilà repéré avec tes âneries !

- QUOI ? C'EST PAS MOI QUI A HURLÉ COMME UN BEAU DIABLE !

- Tu as fait exprès de me faire enrager ! Avoue-le !

- Sûrement pas ! Tu t'es énervé tout seul comme un grand !

- Bonjours jeunes hommes ! Dit une voix derrière eux. Que font deux adorables adolescents dans cette magnifique maison ? »

Dante et Vergil s'arrêtèrent pour voir leur interlocuteur. C'était un homme qui avait environs 25 ans, cheveux noir de jais en arrière et du genre beau cu, belle gueule. Ses yeux bleus les regardaient avec une drôle d'étincelle et passait de l'un à l'autre comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux frères. Dante et Vergil se demandèrent deux minutes à quoi il jouait ce mec et ce fut une fois n'est pas coutume, Dante qui lâcha en premier :

« Ben pour pas mentir, on est v'nu ici parce qu'il parait qu'il y a un méga démon ici et on voudrait trop l'rencontrer grave ! Hein Vergil ?

- C'est exactement cela ! Nous sommes venus pour voir le grand démon qui se cloître dans ces murs ! Le connaitriez-vous ?

- Tout dépend pourquoi vous le cherchez, mes agneaux ! Répondit simplement l'homme mystérieux.

- C'est pour... commença Dante.

- Lui présenter nos hommages et voir à quoi ressemble un démon en réalité. Coupa Vergil sentant la bévue de son frère. N'est-ce pas Dante ?

- Dante et Vergil ? Remarqua amusé le beau ténébreux. Ne serait-ce pas le nom de deux auteurs de poème sur les Enfer ?

- Ben faut croire ! Répondit simplement Dante commençant à s'impatienté sérieusement. Mais on parle et on a toujours pas vu s'démon ! On veut l'voir merde !

- Dante ! Surveille ton langage veux-tu ? Ce démon en question est peut-être cet homme !

- Quel différence ? Il bouffe, bois et dors comme moi alors où est la différence ?

- Dante !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Voyons calmez-vous mes agneaux. Répliqua l'homme amusé du remue-ménage des deux frères. Si vous tenez à rencontrer ce démon, ne le cherchez plus ! Il est devant vous !

- Sérieux ? Demanda Dante. Vous dîtes pas ça pour l'fun !

- Excusez-moi mon impolitesse de vous demander cela, mais pourriez-vous nous montrer une preuve. Après tout, nous ne vous connaissons point monsieur...

- Appelez-moi Zelfir mes agneaux ! Et pour preuve de mon appartenance au monde infernal, regardez plutôt ceci ! »

Et devant les deux frères, Zelfir se transforma en une créature démoniaque en riant à gorge déployé. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le sourire gigantesque des jumeaux et ne compris leurs réelles intentions qu'à ce moment là 

! Il s'était fait avoir par deux morveux ! Dante sortie son épée Rébellion de son étui et Vergil se mit en position de combat avec son sabre Yamamoto en main. Dante sortit le premier :

« Merci d'ton aide ! On arrivait pas à savoir si t'était un mec d'passage ou un crétin de démon !

- Mais nous voilà rassuré ! Nous sommes bel et bien tombés sur le démon qui hante ces murs !

- Bande de sale...

- Tu vois ! Lui aussi est pas polie !

- Cela suffit Dante ! Concentrons-nous sur le combat ! Morrison-san veut que nous rendions la maison entière alors soyons gentil avec ce pauvre démon ! »

Ils attaquèrent ensemble le démon qui s'énerva et fit jaillir des éclairs de son corps pour empêcher nos chasseurs de l'approcher ! Mais il sut que ce stratagème était futile face à eux quand il sentit Rébellion entrer dans sa chair. Le démon rugit de douleur et se mit à tituber avant de renverser la petite table ou se trouvait la poupée en porcelaine que Vergil regardait avec attention il y a peu. Dante la récupéra avant qu'elle ne se casse et la reposa sur le buffet avant de sortir son flingue Ebony et de tirer sur le démon en train de se débattre. Vergil quant à lui avait tranché la chair du démon en plusieurs endroits tactiques pour que le combat soit bref. Mais il dut se mettre à couvert quand une balle lui effleura la joue. Il comprit que Dante voulais en finir et sortit Ivy de son étui. Il alla ensuite le rejoindre et en un regard entendu, ils se mirent dos à dos, Ivy au-dessus d'Ebony en formant une équerre et lancèrent leur ultime réplique :

« Jackpot »

Avant de tirer et que les deux balles aille se loger dans la poitrine du démon qui mourut instantanément dans un râle de rage et de douleur. Le démon s'effondra et se transforma en poussière. Leur travail était achevé. Ils rejoignirent Morrison dehors qui leur demanda :

« Alors ?

- ... Sans grand intérêt !

- Même pas tenu dix minutes !

- Oh ! Mais bon ! Au moins la maison est intacte et vous allez bien, c'est l'essentiel !

- Aurait-il fallu pour nous blesser que ce démon nous touche !

- Ouais ! Ça fait son intéressant et c'est super faible ! Non mais j'vous jure !

- Bien ! Bien ! Vergil ! J'aurais deux mots à te dire en privé ! »

Surpris de la demande de Morrison, Vergil le suivit tandis que Dante allait dans le cabriolet pour mettre de la musique à fond en attendant. Quand ils furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Morrison demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Dante vienne dans ta chambre ?

- Premièrement parce qu'il m'a refusé cette doléance et deuxièmement parce que je ne veux pas qu'il transforme ma chambre en un dépotoir !

- C'est bizarre ! Mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, il t'avait accueillit dans sa chambre !

- J'ai dormi sur le canapé Morrison-san ! Cet animal a catégoriquement refusé de partager sa chambre ! Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

- Vergil ! Tu es bien content que ton frère soit là non ?

- Alors cède ! Si toi tu peux dormir sur un canapé, lui non !

- Nous sommes jumeaux ! Si j'ai réussi à le faire, pourquoi pas lui ?

- C'est vrai ! Mais tu es le premier à dire que vous êtes différent ! La preuve en est vos caractères opposés ! Et puis ça ferait plaisir à ton frère ! Il pourrait passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

- Nous sommes toute la journée ensemble ! Cela nous suffit !

- Vergil ! De toute façon il t'emmerdera tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu satisfaction et vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer un hôtel pendant les travaux ! Alors vous devez faire avec !

- ... Pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de faire un effort Morrison-san ? Il n'en fait jamais !

- C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ? Moi je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi !

- ... Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est vrai qu'il te fait enrager, mais tu te souviens le jour où un démon vous a attaqués par derrière et que tu as été blessé ?

- Oui ! Mais est-ce bien utile de me rappel...

- Et tu te souviens que tu es resté 2 semaines au lit pour récupérer !

- Oui ! Mais je ne vois pas le...

- Qui s'est occupé de toi pendant tout ce temps ?

- ... Dante ! Mais quel est le rapport avec son comportement ?

- Simple ! Il veut que tu le regardes et tous les moyens sont bons pour ça !

- ... Que je le regarde ?

- Et oui ! C'est vrai que ton comportement froid et distant doit le faire souffrir alors il se dispute avec toi pour au moins que tu t'occupes de lui.

- ... Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- J'en suis même sûr ! Alors montre-lui que toi aussi tu l'aimes et que tu le vois, même si tu ne le montre pas !

- ... D'accord ! Je vais le prendre dans ma couche le temps des travaux !

- Va lui dire ! Il en sera content ! Et voilà votre paye !

- Ils ont payés d'avance ? Avec notre réputation ?

- Et oui ! J'ai été aussi surpris mais ils devaient vraiment en avoir marre ! »

Morrison tendit une enveloppe à Vergil qui la pris et la mis dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ce dernier partit en direction de la voiture et se mit du côté conducteur. Dante lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Morrison ?

- Il voulait s'entretenir avec moi pour les dettes que nous devons rembourser mais avec cette mission, nous pourrons en rembourser la moitié !

- Vrai ?

- Oui ! Une chance ! Les banques commençaient à s'impatienter !

- Pour fêter ça, on va manger à...

- ...Au restaurant congolais !

- Mais...

- Tu manges constamment des pizzas Dante ! Un peu de changement te fera du bien !

- ... Du changement hein ?

- Oui Dante !

- Alors on va manger au resto Japonais !

- ... Mais...

- Tu passes tout les jours d'vant et j'sais qu'tu t'y arrête pour acheter toujours un p'tit truc à emporter !

- ... Tu m'as suivi ?

- Ben j'me demandais pourquoi tu mangeais presque pas l'soir ! Alors j'me suis dit que tu d'vais avoir une copine qui t'faisais à manger et qu'tu bouffais avant d'venir ! Mais j'ai été surpris d'voir que c'était ça !

- ...Tu m'as espionné ! Traître ! Et tu te dis frère ! Je te retiens ! Et tu aurais pu me le demander ! Je te l'aurais dit !

- Pas sûr ! Tu n'm'avais pas dit pour Solange ! Et j'te l'avais demandé !

- ... Je suis d'accord pour aller au Japonais !

- Tu évites le problème !

- Absolument pas ! Mais le Japonais est juste à côté alors nous devons nous décider maintenant !

- Mouais ! Mouais ! Bon ! On y va à ce Japonais ? »

Vergil gara la voiture et sortit avec sa classe habituelle. Dante lui sortie comme à son habitude en claquant la porte ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son frère. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le restaurant et passèrent une bonne soirée. Vergil avait pour le coup demandé une petite bouteille de saké mais cela leur suffit pour les rendre plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est donc guilleret qu'ils se rendirent à l'agence. Dante récupéra ses affaires sur le canapé et les mirent dans un coin de la chambre à Dante pour que ce dernier n'est pas l'impression qu'il l'envahisse.

La chambre de Vergil était plutôt simple. Un futon pour deux personnes, une petite armoire, une table basse et quatre coussins moelleux autour et fond un bureau avec une chaise ainsi que des étagèrent où était parfaitement rangé des affaires de cour. Vergil commença à se déshabiller devant son frère qui en fit de même de son côté. 

Mais l'alcool n'aidant pas, ce dernier se cassa la gueule par terre en voulant retirer son pantalon et Vergil ria sous cape. Il aida son jumeau à se relever et lui dit :

« Alors on ne tient plus sur ses pieds Dante ?

- C'est ta faute ! Tu sais que j'bois pas d'alcool fort ! Et tu m'as fait boire 5 verres d'ton truc !

- C'est du saké et je n'ai pas souvenance d'une quelconque obligation !

- Tu les as servis !

- Á ta demande !

- GRRRRRRRRR !

- Je te taquine Dante !

- GRR quant même !

- Mauvais joueur !

- Et alors ! J't'emmerde pas là moi !!

- Tu sous-entends que tu as le droit de m'énerver mais pas moi ?

- Parfaitement !

- Tu vas voir frère ingrat !

- J'attends ! »

Et voilà que Vergil saute sur Dante et commence à chatouiller son reflet au point stratégique. Dante ne se laissa pas faire et commença aussi à le chatouiller. Les deux hommes n'avaient plus que leur boxer et se chatouillait partout où ils pouvaient. Dante réussi à allonger Vergil sur le lit et continua à chatouiller jusqu'à ce que son frère le supplie d'arrêter ce qui n'arrivait jamais car son reflet était trop fier pour supplier quelqu'un. Mais quand il sentit que son jumeau n'arrivait vraiment plus à respirer, il s'arrêta. Vergil repris son souffle et dit :

« Tu as gagné la manche Dante, mais pas la guerre ! Tu verras la prochaine fois je... »

Et Vergil s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase car Dante venait de l'embrasser. Il n'analysa la situation que quelques secondes après et tenta de repousser Dante mais ce dernier était attaché à lui et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Dante était vierge par rapport à son frère mais il y avait une bonne raison à ça. Dante voulait que ça soit son frère qui le dépucèle et personne d'autre. Parce qu'il aimait peut être plus que de raison son frère. Vergil fini par répondre à son baiser et de l'entourer dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait mainte et mainte fois rêvé cette situation sans jamais la concrétiser et son jumeau semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et fini pas le mettre sur le dos pour l'embrasser sur tout le corps. Si le saké faisait tant d'effet à Dante, il lui en donnerait plus souvent. Il descendit en déposant des baisers papillons et s'attaqua rapidement au petite boule de chaire qu'il s'amusa à léchouiller ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher des frissons à son reflet qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les bienfaits de ces soins. Le téton se durcit assez vite mais il s'amusa encore avec et fini par laisser à son frère un magnifique suçon dessus. Ça l'obligera à porter un vêtement descend pour une fois ! Il migra vers le sud et s'amusa sur le nombril pendant un bon moment faisant languir Dante commençait à gémir d'impatience devant la lenteur de son frère jumeau, mais Vergil avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum et décida de remonter s'attaquer à la deuxième bille de chaire de son frère qui lui dit entre deux gémissements :

« Arrête de ... d'me ... torturer ... enfoirer ... de ... d'frère !

- Je fais ce que je veux Dante ! Et puis si tu n'es pas content, je peux arrêter !

- NON !

- Eh bien Dante ! Tu m'avais caché cela ! Alors en faite tu attendais que je vienne te prendre ?

- ... Vergil ! ... Va en ...

- Et dire que je croyais que si tu n'avais pas de petite amie, c'était à cause de tes manières !

- Salaud ... Dépêches-toi ... J'en peux plus ... »

C'est avec un sourire carnassier que Vergil lui répondit avant de descendre vers l'entre-jambe de Dante et de souffler sur le membre durcie de son reflet à travers le tissus. Encore un râle de frustration de son frère qui fit sourire le plus vieux. Il se mit à mordiller la chaire tendre et retira enfin le pauvre boxer qui allait craquer tellement il était tendu. Il commença à parsemer de baiser-papillon le sexe de Dante ce qui arracha des gémissements de plaisir à ce dernier qui n'en pouvait plus. Il s'intéressa ensuite aux bourses qu'il suçota langoureusement ce qui fit s'arquer sa moitié dont les gémissements s'étaient transformés en râle rauque et plus ou moins audible. Il fini néanmoins par le prendre à pleine bouche et à le sucer de façon langoureuse et sensuelle. Dante lui était déjà perdu depuis longtemps dans les limbes du plaisir et semblait ne pas vouloir redescendre sur Terre. Il tenta un mouvement du bassin pour que son frère accélère la lente cadence mais ce dernier le retint et continua d'imposer le rythme qu'il avait choisi. Vergil voulait quelque chose et il savait que son reflet lui donnerait satisfaction d'ici peu. Il continua encore la douce torture pendant un moment avant d'entendre son frère dire :

« Je ... Ha ! ... t'en ... Ha ! ... Supplie ! ... HA ! Vergil ! ... Plus ... Ha ! ... Vite ... »

Dante sentit son frère accélérer enfin la cadence et se jura de se venger pour l'avoir obligé à le supplier mais il oublia sa promesse quand il sentit qu'il arrivait au point culminant. Il hurla plus qu'il dit :

« Je ... Je vais ... Ej ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il éjacula et son frère bu le liquide de vie avec envie et une pointe d'amusement devant la candeur de son frère sur ses choses. Il revint l'embrasser après avoir bien nettoyé l'entre-jambe de son reflet et lui demanda :

« Cela t'a plus ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu crois ?

- Que tu as adoré vu comment tu as hurlé !

- ... J'en ai marre qu'tu lises comme ça en moi !

- Cela est faux ! Sinon tu ne serais plus vierge depuis longtemps !

- ... C'est vrai ? Et moi qui croyais qu'tu voulais pas d'moi parce qu'on était frère !

- Quelle idée ! Sache que je fantasme sur toi depuis que j'ai découvert ce qu'était les rapports sexuelles.

- Tu fantasmes sur moi ? Vrai ?

- Si je te le dis !

- ... Je ...

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment craquant quand tu rougis ?

- Hey ! J'suis pas un animal de compagnie !

- ... Puis-je au moins savoir comment tu en es arrivé à cette idée farfelue ?

- T'as dit craquant !

- ... Si cela te chante !

- Dit Vergil ...

- Oui ?

- ... Tu ... Tu ... tu pourrais ...

- Te prendre ?

- ... Ouais !

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes ! »

Et Vergil suça deux de ses doigts de façon langoureuse tout en faisant quelques déhanchés évocateur qui renvoya en moins de deux Dante dans les limbes de plaisir, recommençant à gémir. Il sentit son reflet lécher ses fesses avant de lécher l'intérieur de façon approfondie. Il gémit de plus belle devant autant de sensations nouvelles mais existantes. Il sentit ensuite à regret la langue de son frère se retirer mais quand il sentit le doigt de son reflet le pénétrer, ce fut une toute autre musique. Ça lui faisait mal. Il hurla sous le coup mais Vergil le calma en l'embrassant et en lui disant que c'était les débuts, que c'était normal et qu'il fallait qu'il se détende ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Mais il finit par se détendre et effectivement la douleur disparut. C'est à ce moment là que son jumeau mit un autre doigt réveillant la douleur. Mais il avait pris le coup et attendit que ça se calme. Son frère fit ensuite des mouvements pour bien le préparer et les retira enfin. Dante appréhenda la suite, quand son frère allait le faire sien. Lui aussi avait rêvé de ce moment des millions de fois. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait peur que ses rêves soient au-dessus de la réalité et qu'il soit déçut mais toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent quand Vergil le pénétra lentement. La douleur revint quelques secondes avant que le plaisir revienne au gallot et son reflet ne mit pas longtemps avant d'accélérer l'allure ce qui envoya les deux frères au septième ciel. Finalement, c'est la réalité qui dépassa le fantasme et l'envie de Dante remonta mais Vergil le pris vite en main et le massa à la même allure que ses coups de buttoir. Plus le moment de la délivrance approchait, plus Vergil allait vite et plus Dante hurlait de plaisir et au moment ou les deux frères s'unirent le plus jeune hurla « JE T'AIME » avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas suivit de prêt par son frère qui reprenait son souffle. Ils s'endormirent comme ça sans même prendre la peine d'aller chercher la couette au bout du lit mais il se tenait chaud.

* * *

Le lendemain, Morrison passa à l'agence pour voir comment était passé la première nuit de cohabitation entre les deux frères. Il fut surpris de voir l'agence fermé à neuf heures et encore plus de ne pas voir Vergil lui souhaiter le bonjour quand il entra. Mais que se passait-il ici ? Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Vergil ayant peur pour les deux frères et ouvrit la porte... qu'il referma immédiatement. Et dire qu'il croyait que la première soirée se passerait mal... Il mit une pancarte devant la porte marquant que l'agence serait fermé pour la journée et il partit en laissant son sac remplie de petite douceur matinal sur la table.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Vergil se réveilla et sourit en voyant son frère encore endormi. Il s'habilla, descendit et fut surpris de voir la pancarte retournée et un sac de viennoiserie rempli. Il se demanda qui avait bien put passer et ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il le saura plus tard. Vu l'heure, il décida de réveiller Dante et remonta. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés et le secouer comme un prunier ne le réveilla point. Il s'énerva et le secoua encore plus fort. Mais rien n'y fit ! Dante jouait à imiter la marmotte et il l'a faisait très bien ! Vergil allait abandonner quand soudain une idée malfaisante germa dans son esprit. Si son reflet ne voulait pas se réveiller, et bien il allait utiliser les grand moyens. Il alla chercher un seau d'eau glacé pour lui en faire offrande. Ce dernier en le recevant sur la tête sursauta et hurla quand il eut repéré l'auteur, hilare, de cette mauvaise blague :

« VERGIL ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRER ! TU VAS VOIR SI J'T'ATTRAPPE !!

- Désolé ! Je n'ai point su résister à la tentation !

- TU VAS VOIR FAUX-FRÈRE !! »

Et voilà un Dante tout réveillé qui pour une fois, court après un Vergil plié en quatre s'amusant à l'énerver pour le plaisir que son reflet ne voit plus que lui. Une journée comme les autres à l'agence du « Devil Death », comme il y en a déjà eu et comme il y en aura encore.

**(Happy) End**

**Alors ? Résultat ? Je recommence ou j'arrête le massacre de suite ? Pour ça qu'un moyen ! Review !!**


	2. Anniversaire

**Auteur : **Akesta

**Titre :** Devil Death

**Origine :** Devil May Cray

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** Auteur de fic recherche désespérément deux frères mi-démons, mi-humain ! SI vous les trouver veuiller me les ramener ... ben on fait ce qu'on peut !!!

**Situation :** Ca se passe avant DMC quand les deux frères sont encore ensemble.

**Petit mot :** Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (avec la musique de pokémon derrière et les éclaires qui font peur) Mouhahaha !!! Comme deux personnes m'ont demandé la suite, et bien j'ai pris mon courage (et mon clavier) à deux mains pour vous la pondre ... Guilli m'a définitivement griller le cerveau je crois XD !!!

Sinon cette fic va sûrement s'inscrire dans la durée, même si je ne sais pas encore quel tournant elle va prendre ! Vous le découvrirez avec moi na !

Par contre, je veux faire remarquer que je dois avoir la plus courte review de ! C'est-à-dire : « --'(visage dépité) » ! Bon qu'on soit d'accord ou pas, je m'en fiche tant qu'on dit pourquoi ! Mais là j'ai explosé de rire par cette review absolument pas constructive ! Donc des reviews : oui, mais aussi conne : non !

Petite réponse pour les reviewers de l'ombre :

Grotika : Oui c'est de l'inceste ! Et j'assume totalement ce dérapage de mon cerveau sadique et tordu (ou est-ce l'inverse ?) !

Sandy : Ben si mes fautes te font rires c'est le principale ! Sinon ben sur de longue fic il est difficile de voir toutes ses fautes mais si quelqu'un se sent d'un courage Linkien pour reprendre ma fic et m'en corriger les fautes ... ma foi, je prends ;-) !

Et je remercie encore sandyxjap et Bolbizaurd pour leur review !

Bon j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous laisse lire la (enfin) suite !

Anniversaire

« Joyeux anniversaire à vous deux ! Déclara joyeusement Morrison en passant la porte du Devil Death.

- Merci Morrison-san !

- Merci Morrison ! Tu veux une part de pizza ?

- Non merci Dante ! J'ai déjà mangé ! Mentit Morrison en voyant la fameuse pizza garniture anchois-ananas-poivron-olives que tenait Dante dans ses mains. Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour vos 17 ans ?

- Et bien ... Commença Vergil tout en mangeant son bol de riz et ses sushis.

- ... On a pensé aller bouffer resto c'soir ! Termina Dante avant d'entammer sa deuxième pizza avec la même garniture. T'es sûr que t'en veux pas ?

- Vraiment pas, mais je te remercie de ta proposition ! Remercia Morrison dont l'appétit se coupait à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette pizza. Vous allez dans quel restaurant ?

- ... Le nippon était bon ! T'en penses quoi Ver' ? Proposa innoncemment Dante.

- Que depuis que ta chambre est en travaux, ce qui fait tout juste deux semaines, nous y sommes allés dix fois ! Refusa Vergil.

- ... Et ben l'Italien ! Dit un Dante en priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que sont amant de jumeau dise oui.

- Et faire fuir tous les clients avec cette choses ? Répliqua ce dernier en regardant la pizza dégoûté. Non !

- Maiheu !!!

- Ça tombe bien justement, j'ai ici trois places pour l'innoguration d'un nouveau restaurant dans le centre-ville ! Expliqua Morrison ravi que les deux frères n'aient prévu rien d'autre.

- Lequel ? Demanda l'un curieux, l'autre blasé.

- Le Chiquirail ! Déclara fièrement Morrison. Mais avant cela vous avez une mission de dernière minute !

- ... Fut la réponse commune des jumeaux.

- Je vois que l'entousiasme est de mise ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de vos travaux habituelles ! Vous devrez simplement rassurer le gérant de ce restaurant qui croît l'endroit maudit. Personnellement, je n'ai rien trouvé mais il a insisté pour que vous alliez jeter un coup d'œil. Expliqua Morrison.

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Dante en finissant la dernière part de sa pizza.

- Excellente question ! En faite je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! Avoua le plus vieux. Il a dû sûrement entendre parler de vous deux donc il a voulu les meilleurs pour son problème je suppose !

- Ce serait logique en effet ! Cela ferait fuir les clients plus vite que les démons du Vatican !

- Mouais ! En attendant va falloir y allez si on veut notre repas gratos ! À toute Morrison ! ...Ver' ! Dépêche !

- Et pourquoi cela ? Il est à peine midi et nous aurons l'après-midi pour rassurer un pauvre ignorant sur son commerce. De plus j'ai des examens dans un mois ! Je dois aussi réviser.

- ... Et tu révises à partir de maintenant ? Posèrent en même temps Dante et Morrison plus que surpris. Ils le savaient érudit et fou de travail, mais à ce point ...

- Si je veux avoir la note absolue, c'est le prix à payer ! Tu peux y aller seul Dante ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour rassurer cet homme ! Nous nous verrons ce soir !

- ... Fut la seule réponse que put fournir l'homme en rouge.

- Je vais t'y emmener Dante alors ! Mais je conduis ! Déclara Morrison en se levant.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Je tiens à ce que ma voiture reste intact ! Elle revient tout juste de chez le garagiste !

- C'est pas ma faute si cet enfoiré de démon nous a attaqué pendant qu'on revenait !

- Non !

- 'Tin ! »

C'est sur ces sages paroles qu'ils partirent en laissant un Vergil qui avait sorti une bonne dizaines de bouquins fesant à peu près tous la grosseur d'une encyclopédie. Le voyage jusqu'au centre-ville fut plutôt animé dans la voiture entre un Morrison qui tentait de conduire et un Dante décidé à mettre ses pieds sur le tableau de bord qui avait tendance à valser à chaque virage serré, ce qui arrivait fréquement. Enfin arriver, Dante demanda pendant qu'il s'étirait avec son fameu étuit de guitare derrière le dos :

« Quand tu vas acheter une voiture plus grande ! J'suis obligé de me plier en quatre pour y rentrer moi !

- Quand mes finances me le permettront, donc pas pour tout de suite !

- 'Tin ! C'est là ?

- Oui ! Le gérand est assez impressionnable, donc vas-y mollo Dante !

- Ouais ! Ouais ! »

Dante rentra de façon nonchalente tout en restant sur ses gardes. On ne sait jamais ! Et puis vu que c'était une mission facile, il pouvait toujours penser dans un coin de sa tête au cadeau qu'il offrirait le soir même à son reflet à 23h00. Car il n'avait toujours rien. Où plutôt ce qu'il avait vu était trop chère pour son budjet... et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour en trouver un. Un bouquin ? Son frère en avait trop à son goût et il faudrait en plus qu'il en trouve un bien. Ce qui veut dire entrer dans une librairie, trouver une jolie jeune dame (hors de question de demander à un thon, elle aura des goûts de chiotte) et lui demander tout en la draguant un peu histoire de rire. Si le reste du plan promet, l'endroit moins ! Il avait horreur des bibliothèques, librairies et autres endroit dont le mot sous-entend ennuis à son sens. Même pas un jeu vidéo ! Quand aux BD n'en parlont pas ! En gros, à exclure ! Un nouveau sabre ? Trop chère et comment rivaliser la puissance de Yammamoto ? Il vit le gérand arriver apparement contrarié de sa présence dans son restaurant. Il était rentré à l'intérieur du restaurant et se trouvait à présent au milieu de la pièce. Il regardait l'endroit tout en pensant aux multiples cadeaux qu'il pourrait offrir à son frère avant que le gérand l'appostrophe. La pièce était plutôt luxueuse. En effet, le sol était recouvert d'une magnifique moquette rouge bordeau, les nappes blanches avec des motifs brodés avec des fils d'or disposés sur des tables rondes de plusieurs tailles différentes, les murs était recouvert d'une peinture rouge rappelant la moquette et offrait des arrabesques blanches et or avec quelques tableaux qu'il supposa de grand peintre comme ce truc bizarre avec une signature ou il arrivait à lire difficilement Picasso ... dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le gérand toussa fortement et demanda de façon peu sympatique :

« Nous n'ouvrons qu'à 19h00 monsieur ! Veillez sortir d'ici s'il vous plait !

- Je fait partit de l'agence Devil Death ! Je m'appèle Dante !

- Vous êtes le chasseur de démon ? Parfait ! Son ton se fit moins dure mais ce que son ton perdit, son regard le gagna. Veillez me suivre je vous prie ! »

Dante le suivit tout en regardant les décorations qu'il trouvait pas mal et pour une fois qu'il ne jurait pas avec, il en profitait. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui était le bureau du gérand du restaurant. Ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir et lui dit sans lui laisser le temps de dire mot :

« Je vais être franc avec vous ! Je ne crois en rien à ses histoires de fantôme et encore moins aux démons ! Mais il se trouve que mon chef cuisto, lui si ! Il refuse de cuisiner tant que le restaurant ne saura pas débarrasser de toute présence maléfique. Donc vous faîte un tour devant lui, vous lui dîtes qu'il y a rien et vous partez en empochant la récompense ! Et si vous voulez vraiment venir ce soir, trouver un habit plus descend ! Sinon je me permettrais de vous refuser !

- Quel charité dîtes-moi ! Mais j'ai une question avant. Pourquoi votre cuisto croît cette endroit maudit ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque !

- Autre question, pourquoi nous ?

- Parce que il parrait que vous êtes connu donc il vous croiera !

- Je vois ! Bon ! J'y vais ! »

Il sortit tranquillement du bureau et trouva rapidement le chef en question. Un homme noir dans un endroit rouge et blanc, ça fait tache ! Il alla le voir et lui dit :

« Bonjour ! Je suis Dante de l'agence Devil Death ! Je suis venu sur demande vérifier la tranquillité de ces lieux. Imita-t-il en s'imaginant à la place de son frère.

- C'est gentil de votre part ! Je m'appèle Bill Amadou ! Merci encore de vous déplacer pour ça !

- C'est rien ! Bon ! Vous me faîtes visiter ? »

Et voilà qu'il repartait en suivant son guide. Dans chaque pièce, il vérifiait scrupuleusement les moindre recoins pour ne rien manquer, mais tout était en ordre, peut-être même trop en ordre. À chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne ressentait AUCUNE énergie à l'intérieur. Et ça, c'était bizarre. Habituellement, il y a au moins des empreinte humaines, très faible certes, mais au moins ça montrait qu'il y avait de la vie. Mais là le néant ! Et plus il visitait, et pire s'était. Quand il se rendit à la cave, ce manque évident de vie rendait cette pièce affreusement froide. Son souffle se condensait et il n'avait pas spécialement chaud. Il ne savait pas qui et comment, mais il était claire que quelqu'un avait effacé toute trace de d'énergie, sûrment dans le but de ne pas se faire repérer. Donc cette endroit était effectivement habité. Mais par qui, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il inventa un mensonge pour ne pas effrayer le cuisto et alla chercher son frère à l'agence en lui expliquant ce qu'il avait ressentit et lui donna sa conclusion. Vergil après l'avoir écouté, tenant toujours son _encyclopédie des plus grands philosophe_ à la main dit :

« Tu as raison, ceci est très bizarre ! Il y a une forte probabilité que tu es même raison. Je viens avec toi ! Tu as prévenu Morrison-san ?

- 'Pas eu l'temps ! J'ai promis au type de revenir vite alors magnes-toi !

- Deux minutes veux-tu ? Je dois fermer l'agence.

- Mais personne vient ! Dépêche !

- À qui la faute ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais voulu m'aider à repeindre la façade qui en a bien besoin et les restes de pizzas dans des cartons gras avec les coupes dont la glace a eu le temps d'attirer les mouches ne sont guèrent acceuillante !

- Et la tonne de bouquin ? Tu vas dire qu'ça attire ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, oui ! Ainsi les gens pensent avoir vraiment affaire à des expers en la matière, surtout qu'il n'y que des livres traitant de déminologie et autres phénomène paranormal dans la bibliothèque du bureau.

- Mouais !

- Si tu en lisais un tu pourrais ...

- Non !

- Bien ! Je n'insiste pas ! Reste inculte si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

- Grrrrrrrrrrr ! M'en fiche des cultes d'toute façon !

- Inculte Dante ! C'est-à-dire sans culture. C'est ici ?

- Ouais ! Bon ben on déniche le démon et on le bute comme d'hab ?

- Exactement ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Vergil rentra suivit de Dante. Tout ça était bien beau, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui offrir ! Puisque son frère était là, il pouvait vraiment y penser. Un sous-vêtment coquin ? ... Connaissant son reflet, ce dernier l'obligerait à dormir sur le canapé jsqu'à la fin des travaux ! À éviter ! Une nouvelle tenue ? Les armoires de son frères sont pleine à craquer. Ben justement, une nouvelle ar ... en faite l'idée même lui paru plus que ridicule. Mais quoi alors ... il se rappela soudain de la poupée en porcelaine que regardait Vergil lors d'une de leur dernière mission. Où plutôt ce qu'elle représentait. Une femme japonaise. Et il se rappela avoir vu à peu près la même dans un magasin à côté mais pas en porcelaine celle-là ! Tant mieux ! Elle ne se cassera pas trop vite comme ça. Sur ce, il revint sur terre et vit que son frère parlait au gérand pour lui expliquer pourquoi diable il était revenue avec ce dernier. C'est là que Dante remarqua quelque chose, où plutôt le manque de ce quelque chose en question. Et si ... :

« Je vous le répète monsieur. Rien n'est sûr ! Mon frère a juste préféré avoir un avis autre pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

- Je m'en fiche ! Vous avez assez traîné pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'y a rien ici et qu'il peut bosser ce soir !

- Mais si jamais ...

- Excusez-moi ! Interrompit Dante. Mais normalement, les gens émettent de l'énergie non ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache moi ? C'est VOUS les spécialistes non ?

- Tu as raison ! Confirma Vergil ayant remarqué le problème lui aussi. Les gens emettent de l'énergie_ normalement_.

- Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

- Vous n'en emettez aucune justement m'sieur le gérand ... commença Dante.

- ... Où devrions-nous dire monsieur le démon ! Termina Vergil.

- Et merde ! Et moi qui vous avaient pris parce que vous sembliez nuls !

- Je peux ? Demanda un adolescent rouge de colère.

- Je t'en pris. Répondit son reflet bleu légèrement violet, voir magenta. »

Dante ne se fit pas prier pour sortir son épée de son étuit et de jouer un concert à sa façon. De son côté, Vergil pensa au repas gratuit qui avait l'air appétissant au vu du restaurant qui lui passait sous le nez. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si c'est le gérand même qui était le démon. Quel idiot aussi ! Appeler des vrais chasseurs de démon pour ce genre de chose ... n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Mais le combat entre son frère et le démon qui avait repris une apparence plus aproprié à son état était en passe d'être en avantage à ce dernier. Il dégaina son sabre et alla donc aider son frère ... pour se faire repousser par un champ de force. Mauvais ! Ce démon devait être plutôt puissant mais il était hors de question que le jour de son anniversaire soit aussi le jour de la mort de sa moitié. Il fit le tour du champs pour trouver la faille sans succès. Le combat à l'intérieur était maintenant à l'avantage du démon ... mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dante avant de lancer « Let's rock » en l'embrochant avec son arme ... sans résultat. Ce démon était assez puissant pour ne pas ressentir les blessures physiques. Là, ils étaient mal ! Le seul capable de magie était Vergil coincé derrière le champ de force et son jumeau avait oublier ses gourdes d'eaux bénites à l'agence (quel gourde). Décidément, tout allait de travers ! Pendant que le plus âgé des deux frères récitait toute les formules contre les champ de force pour le briser, l'autre se démenait pour ne pas trop être blesser. Il tirait avec Ebony tout en utilisant Rebellion pour repousser les attaques. Les balles le blessaient mais le problème était qu'il était très rapide, et donc difficile à toucher. Il fulminait sur place avant de hurler :

« Tu as fini de te barrer dans tous les sens oui ?

- Non ! Répondit amusé le démon.

- 'Tin !

- Dante ! Écoute-moi bien ! Tu vas réciter après moi !

- Une incantation ? Régola le démon. Si ton frère ne la connait pas, elle sera inefficace crétin !

- J'espère qu'c'est pas du latin !

- Si alors écoute attentivement !

- Je ne vais pas non plus restez les bras croisés ! Fit remarqué Mister gérand en attaquant.

- Allacta emanciel pesto ...

- Alla...cte...

- Allacta !

- Allacta !

- Emanciel !

- Démantiel !

- Dante !

- Oui ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiot !

-Mais j'répète !

- On recommence ! Allacta Emanciel ...

- Allacta Emanciel !

- Pesto nesto biro ...

- Pesto e..

- Nesto !

- Nesto biro

- Exectam !

- Exectam !

- ... Tu vois bien petit ! Ce sort n'a absolument rien ... Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Le champ de force venait de ce briser et Vergil un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres expliqua :

« Qui a dit que je voulais te détruire ?

- Enfoiré ! Soit ...

- STOP ! Sinon tu vas l'énerver !

- Je me sens ami de la chance cet après-midi, pas toi Dante ?

- Si ! »

Et ils se mirent à tirer ensemble sur le démon qui après avoir malmené les deux frères pendant une demi-heure, battit en retraite. Trop blesser pour pouvoir continuer sans doute. Les deux frères le poursuivirent mais en vain, il avait disparu dans la nature. Ils revirent dans le restaurant ayant passablement souffert de leur combat avec le démon, comprenez par là que la salle de reception était dans le même état que la chambre en travaux de Dante à l'heure actuelle ! La belle moquette était passé d'un rouge bordeau à un rouge sang, les murs avaient subi le même sort et quand aux nappes, plus que des lambeaux. Seul le Picasso était encore miraculeusement intacte. Le chef cuisto arriva sur ses entrefaites et demanda pourquoi c'était dans un tel état. Après moult explication, l'inauguration fut reporté et le cuisto les invita à revenir mais cette fois-ci en tant qu'invité d'honneur ce que Vergil accepta avec plaisir. Il rentra directement à l'agence seul, son frère ayant pretexté une envie soudaine d'aller faire un tour. Il pensait que c'était surtout pour aller faire un tour à l'hopital au vu des blessures que son reflet avait reçut mais ne voulant pas l'inquiété, préfèrait lui mentir. Mais ça lui laisait le temps de se soigner lui-même et de préparer une petite surprise pour ce soir, puisque le restaurant était à banir. Il alla dans sa chambre et relu pour la énième fois le chapitre 5 du livre _Comment bien finir sa soirée en bonne compagnie en dix leçons _tout en se soignant ...

Dante revint deux heures plus tard. Il sentit une bonne odeur de pain qu'on fesait cuir ... ou serait-ce ... les Dieux l'avait entendu finalement ! Une PIZZA !!!Il suivit la douce odeur et vit son frère terminant d'assaisonner la dernière patte ronde avec des champignons et du jambon. Ce dernier dit pour se justifier :

« Joyeux anniversaire !

- Pour moi ? Sérieux ?

- Pour moi aussi et pour Morrison-san puisqu'il mange ici !

- Super ! Merci !!!! »

Remercia Dante en roulant un patin magistral à son reflet.

Ils attendirent Morrison et 23h00 pour s'offrir les cadeaux. Dante offrit à Vergil la poupée japonaise qu'il avait acheté avant d'aller à l'hopîtal à cause de ses trop grande blessures qui réussit le miracle de surprendre assez ce dernier pour qu'il ne puisse alligner deux mots dans le bon sens. Ensuite ce fut l'inverse et Dante se lança dans l'imitation de l'écrevisse trop cuite en voyant un magnifique boxer rouge avec un trou ... pile au niveau des fesses. Cela sous-entendait une nuit chaude en perspective pour les deux frères. Ensuite ce fut à Morisson d'offrir ses cadeaux, plus basique puisqu'il s'agissait du nouveau Soul Calibur pour Dante et du livre intitulé _Da Vinci Code_ dont il était sur que Vergil n'avait pas encore eu le temps ni d'acheter, ni de lire. Ils magèrent ensuite les pizzas dans une très bonne ambiance jusqu'à ce que ... :

« Bon ! Je me lance ! Dante ! Donne-moi une part de ta pizza !

- Si tu veux Morrison ! »

Et là Vergil faillit s'étrangler ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il décide de tester cette horreur AUJOURD'HUI précisément ? Il dit précipitament :

« Morrison-san, je ne penses pas que cela soit une excellente idée ! Les risques d'intoxications allimentaires sont grandes vous savez !

- C'est vrai ! Mais vu que c'est toi qui l'a fait, il y a déjà moins de risque !

- Mais ... »

Trop tard ! Le plus âgé des trois venait de commencer à manger sa part. Pas de chance ! Vu ce que Vergil avait mis en viagra ... mais bon ! Il avait bien quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit et il se rappela alors qu'il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit ici ... oups !

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite cabane abandonnée :

« Alors ?

- Ils sont fort ensemble ! Séparé, ils le sont beaucoup moins ! L'un réfléchie et l'autre agit !

- Parfait !

- Que devons-nous faire maintenant ?

- Tu verras bien ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH »

**Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude, le petit bouton de review est à droite juste à côté pour me dire ce que vous en penser ! Appuyer sur GO !!!**


End file.
